What The Hell?
by shang-wombat
Summary: What would happen if 'the boy who lived' (aka Harry Potter) wound up in Tortall?? Somewhat deranged, flame away!


DISCLAIMER: **** OK, I kinda wrote this in about ten minuits, when I was high on Cornpops, I know it's kind of demented, but it should be entertaining***NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE***  
  
King Jonathan had called a meeting with his most trusted advisors to discuss the dream of his Champion, Lady Alanna. Lady Alanna's dreams were not taken lightly by the people who knew her well. (They had a tendency of becoming reality) This particular dream had the entire court baffled. In her dream, the mother goddess had told her that there were to be three very peculiar visitors to Tortall. They would be of great value in the future. Every one had just seated them selves to begin the meeting when there was a crash, and a blinding flash of light. When the spots had cleared from the assemblies eyes. They saw three figures sprawled on the floor. There were two boys and a girl. They were muttering to each other as they brushed themselves off. "What did you do Ron?" asked the girl in exasperation. "Nothing" the boy called Ron grumbled "All I did was lift my wand and-" He was cut off by the third boy "Where are we Hermione?" he asked. "I don't know," Hermione replied "Ron apparated us somewhere." "not deliberately" said Ron hotly. Jonathan decided to stop this before it went any farther. "Hello, I am King Jonathan of conte-" he began. "King!?!?" spluttered Hermione diving to her knees "Your royal majesty, we are sorry if our rudeness offended you or your people in any-" "Please don't" said Jonathan pulling her to her feet "I prefer Jon" When she looked at his face Hermione turned a deep shade of fuchsia from head to toe. "O-of C-c-c-course Jon" she stammered. Ron and Harry meanwhile, were using all their strength to hide their obvious amusement. Another man stepped out to the right of the king "Greetings, I am Numair Salmalin great sorcerer of Tortall-" He stopped speaking at this point because he had just been elbowed in the stomach by the short, redheaded female to his left. The woman smiled, "Hello, I am Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, and this." she said pointing to the man beside her "Is Numair, don't mind him, he's usually not this full of himself" Numair glowered. "Great sorcerers, we are honored by your presence" he muttered. "Great sorcerers? US?" said Harry in awe. Numair looked puzzled, "Well, you managed to cross the barriers of the realms to come here" he added, eyeing their clothing. " Yes, I mean, no.we aren't great sorcerers" said Ron nervously stepping on Hermione's foot. "It was an accident" Gareth of Naxen the younger stepped forward "Well, if you won't tell us whether you're sorcerers or not, can you at least tell me what those sticks you're holding are for" he demanded. "Our wands!?" Said Harry incredulously. "Oh no!" said Ron in Horror "We've apparated infront of a group of Muggles! We're in for it!" He moaned. "Not necessarily Ron", said Hermione confidently. "And I don't think they understand what a muggle is." She looked towards the Tortallians "Do you have any magical powers?" Numair snorted. "Of course we have magic! and we don't need some stupid little stick to activate it!" He said, obviously annoyed. "Oh that does it" muttered Ron lunging foreword wand pointed at Numair. "Ron don't" warned Harry grabbing the back of his robe. Just then King Jonathan eyed Numair with a look that promised trouble, and the mage backed down. "So.you're all wizards, but none of you use wands?" said Hermione, plainly confused. Keladry of Midelan spoke up "Yes and no" she said calmly, "Not all of us are mages or 'wizards' as you call them but the few of us that are gifted don't use wands" Harry looked at Ron in bewilderment "Muggles and wizards living together? Knowing about magic?" "I dunno, but dad, would sure like to be here!" Ron commented, Harry thought about Mr. Weasley and agreed he probably would like to be here. "And I'm sure Malfoy would love it too!" The thought of Malfoy's absolute horror at this predicament made both boys fight dearly to hold on to whatever composure they had left. Jonathan cleared his throat... 


End file.
